The Survivor Overlord
by The Black Wolf of the Arks
Summary: La guerra por el Trono de Bel a terminado, y ahora, Kazuya Minegishi, Rey de Bel, declara la guerra a YHVH. Él, quien es la reencarnación de Abel, está más que preparado para hacer lo que haga falta para liberar a la humanidad del yugo del Tirano Dios. Solo que lo ultimo que esperaba era que terminaría persiguiéndolo por más de un mundo. (Devil Survivor Overclocked)


Pues, bienvenidos y… ¿como puedo excusarme? El plan era actualizar ISR, pero gracias al algoritmo de Youtube terminé encontrando un canal enfocado en Shin Megami Tensei, terminé viendo un video en el que organizaba todos los juegos de la saga (incluyendo Spin-Off) de mejor a peor para él en el que puso a Devil Survivor (Overclocked) en primer lugar, y otro más en el que, junto a otro canal similar, enfrentaban a los protagonistas de los "Persona" contra cinco protagonistas de SMT, Abel/Kazuya entre ellos, lo que me motivó a jugar de nuevo mi DSO desde donde quedé, tomando por primera vez la ruta del Rey Demonio, lo que me recordó una idea que me surgió mientras un amigo me comentaba de como era esa ruta y pues… simplemente no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza, así que sacaré el capitulo piloto con la esperanza de despejar mi mente.

No que vaya a actualiza pronto otro fic, estoy en la vuelta final de la universidad así que nos están cargando de trabajos por todos lados, aunque con esto fuera de mi sistema, debería de ser más fácil para mi concentrarme.

Ahora, para aquellos que no sepan nada del juego o los que aun no lo terminan, alerta de spoiler:

Este capitulo se centrará por completo en la misión final de la ruta del Rey Demonio en el octavo día "La Decisión del Rey", así que procedan bajo su propia discreción.

También, debido a eso, la cantidad de personajes que se muestran de golpe es enorme, y seria algo repetitivo o abrumador describirlos a todos junto a sus demonios, por lo que tomaré la ruta del "mínimo esfuerzo" y solo pondré sus nombres, así que les serviría de mucho tener una ventana abierta en google imagenes a la mano, solo recuerden agregar "Devil Survivor Overclocked" junto al nombre para encontrar las imágenes adecuadas.

Estoy usando de base mi partida, así que verán demonios que solo se pueden invocar tras vencer otras rutas.

Y para ayudar a los que no saben nada de la saga, un pequeño glosario/guia de ataques mágicos, básicamente se dividen en estas partes y se usan de acuerdo al hechizo usado:

Agi = Fuego

Zio = Trueno

Zan = Viento

Bufu = Hielo

Dyne = Alto nivel de poder.

Ma/Mar = De área.

Así que, Agi seria una bola de fuego normal, Maragi una pared de fuego, Agidyne y Maragidyne serian versiones más fuertes de esos ataques. En hielo seria Bufu, Mabufu, Bufudyne y Mabufudyne.

Hechizos All-Mighty:

Dreamfest = Roba Mana del objetivo.

Megido = Esfera explosiva.

Megidolaon = Versión más poderosa de Megido.

Habilidades:

Magic Yang = Reduce a la mitad el gasto de Mana por hechizo.

Magic Yin = Duplica el daño producido y el consumo de Mana por Hechizo.

Victory Cry = Regenera Salud y Mana cada cierto tiempo.

Mana Aid = Regenera Mana cada cierto Tiempo.

Disclaimer: No poseo ningún tipo de derecho sobre la saga de Shin Megami Tensei, esto es meramente un hobby.

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamientos_-

-**Demonios o angeles**-.

(N/a: Notas de Autor)

**Capitulo 01: El Primer Paso.**

Explosiones resonaban por el lugar, escombros y gotas de agua (anteriormente normal, ahora convertida en agua bendita por cierto bando al inicio de la batalla) volaban por todas partes acompañados por chispas de fuego o trueno, fragmentos de hielo o intensas corrientes de aire.

-¡Black Maria, Norn, Bufudyne!- comandó Yuzu algo apurada con ambas palmas frente a ella, a su lado dos demonios imitándola, generando entre los tres torrentes de gélido hielo que impactaron de lleno en el Sraosha que enfrentaban.

El Sraosha soltó un alarido de dolor antes de ser reducido en motas de energía de color oscuro.

La joven se permitió respirar aliviada unos momentos, saltando al escuchar a alguien gritar su nombre.

-¡Yuzu, cuidado!-.

Girándose rápidamente, logró a un Kazfiel más que listo para cortarla en pedazos y ni ella ni sus demonios podrían evitarlo.

Pero no era el caso para otros.

-¡Rah!- rugió Atsuro llegando a una velocidad sorprendente y lanzando una ráfaga de golpes en un instante acompañado por un Ongyo-ki y Baphomet, ambos atacando de la misma manera, reduciendo al Kazfiel a motas de luz y plumas doradas en cuestión de instantes.

-Atsuro- suspiró aliviada.

Sin relajarse inmediatamente, el joven revisó sus alrededores antes de enfocarse en ella con una leve y cansada sonrisa.

-No te distraigas Yoohoo, no es el lugar para relajarse-.

-Si, lo siento-.

Ambos se tomaron unos momentos para enfocar lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Midori lanzaba corrientes de viento a diestra y siniestra con un Troll y un Ganesha le cubrían las espaldas. No muy lejos de ella Black Jack peleaba junto a un Cerberus y un Spriggan, torrentes de hielo, fuego y trueno bombardeando a los seres divinos con los que peleaban.

Al otro extremo, Mari permanecía con sus manos extendidas hacia Misaki, emanando de estas un leve brillo que cerraba sus heridas mientras la militar disparaba su rifle, manteniendo a ralla a una multitud de Aniel que trataban de acercarseles.

Cercano a la doctora estaba Kresnik, actuando como guardaespaldas. Sobre sus cabezas un Badb Catha, una Peri y Huoniao volaban, generando feroces corrientes de viento con sus aleteos o lanzaban descargas eléctricas.

No muy lejos de ellas, Kaido arremetía con ferocidad contra sus enemigos acompañado de Pazuzu lanzando formidables corrientes de viento y un Agares que no paraba de generar barreras sobre las mujeres y ellos mismos. Ocasionalmente se detenía para mirar a las mujeres antes de volver a azotar a los ángeles con sus puños, reduciéndolos con un par de golpes.

Todo era frenético, con apenas espacio para respirar, pero eran otras dos peleas las que en verdad resaltaban.

Lejos de ellos, Naoya mantenía una sonrisa algo siniestra en su rostro, a su lado estaba un Murmur y un Nyarlathotep, los tres lanzaban feroces hechizos al tiempo que esquivaban de forma burlesca los ataques de su oponente, Sariel. Naoya y sus demonios dominaban el combate, abrumando a Sariel de tal forma que era claro que el siniestro ángel caería pronto.

No muy lejos se encontraba Amane acompañada por una Amaterasu y un Susano-o enfrentaban a otro ángel similar pero de color gris, Anael. Este les lanzaba torrentes de energía morada con cada tajo de su arma, pero Amane y Amaterasu practicamente danzaban entre sus ataques, respondiendo con condensadas esferas de luz y oscuridad.

Susano-o por su parte destruía los torrentes con su espada envuelta en trueno y viento y cargaba de frente contra el ángel, enfrentándolo cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ambos humanos eran simplemente formidables, Naoya con todo el conocimiento que acumuló con sus múltiples encarnaciones desde su primera vida como Cain, pero era Amane la que resaltaba de los dos por el simple hecho de que a diferencia de Naoya, ella no había pasado miles de años acumulando experiencia, ni siquiera tenia veinte años de edad.

Y pese eso, su repertorio estaba constituido por hechizos de luz y oscuridad entremezclada.

Atributo All-Mighty.

Infalible, infranqueable, poderoso.

Demandante.

Yuzu misma podía usar Megido, pero un par de veces bastaban para hacerla necesitar el recargar sus reservas de Mana de alguna manera. ¿Amane? Usaba Holy Dance y Megidolaon con regularidad antes de siquiera preocuparse por sus reservas, especialmente con Victory Cry y Mana Aid de su lado, aun en las ocasiones esas habilidades no eran suficientes para compensar lo mucho que lo usaba, también sabia Dreamfest. Lo que era más, podía usar Magic Yin en conjunto a sus hechizos All-Mighty.

Era clara muestra del talento innato resultado, o tal vez razón, de que tanto Jezebel y Remiel habitaran en su interior por un tiempo.

Ella era la única que tenia una formidable afinidad con esas habilidades, y era ella la unica que podía usarlas juntas y al máximo de sus capacidades. Naoya se le acercaba, pero aun él tenia que conformarse con Magic Yang como Yuzu y compañía hacian.

Con todo, dejaba en claro una cosa:

Naoya y Amane, eran definitivamente los más poderosos humanos en su bando.

Y sin embargo, era otro combate el que era simplemente abrumador.

Algo más apartado, en el verdadero embate de titanes, Metatron creaba auténticos tornados en miniatura, destrozando todo a su paso, salvo sus enemigos que esquivaban, bloqueaban o resistían sus ataques.

Su oponente no eran otro que Kazuya, más conocido por su "apodo" y nombre de su "vida pasada", Abel. Y a su lado estaban sus demonios: Garuda y Okuninushi.

El joven esquivaba, bloqueaba o interceptaba los tornados en su dirección acompañado por el dios plateado, ambos permanecían en movimiento, lanzando multitud de esferas de luz con el rey de las aves surcando los cielos, haciendo decender la furia del rayo contra el poderoso ángel.

Era una imagen en verdad impresionante.

Yuzu y Atsuro sabían que eran todos eran fuertes a su manera, especialmente Naoya y Amane, pero Kazuya era otra cosa. El poder puro que demostraba era simplemente abrumador.

Como se esperaría de aquél que renunció a su humanidad para volverse el lord supremo, el Rey de Bel.

Un estruendo cercano producido por Black Maria al atacar a un Cabracan que arremetió contra su grupo los regresó a la actualidad. Apretando la quijada y manteniendo a raya su nerviosismo (o miedo en el caso de Yuzu) ambos volvieron al combate. Debían de mantener a los ángeles lejos de la pelea principal para que Abel pudiera concentrarse en Metatron.

**Con Kazuya**

El Rey de Bel no pudo evitar mascullar molesto. Metatron era un hueso duro de roer.

No solo era resistente al fuego (el elemento con el que tenia la mayor afinidad junto a All-Mighty y que abarcaba la mayoría de sus hechizos) y al viento (similar situación con Okuninushi) si no que sus únicas debilidades era el trueno y el hielo, lo que los obligaba a atacar con hechizos All-Mighty. Era lo único que podían usar que verdaderamente dañaba al ángel. Por suerte, Garuda se especializaba en Trueno y All-Mighty, así que podían sacarlo de balance ocasionalmente.

-**Abel, amado hijo de Adán, ir en contra de la palabra del Señor es un sacrilegio del más alto orden, y un acto inútil, nadie puede ir contra la voluntad del Todo Poderoso. Desiste y acepta la purificación que te ofrezco**\- declaró el ángel voz absoluta.

-¿Qué tal si primero aceptas esto primero y luego discutimos sobre tu oferta?- respondió con molestia alzando Megidolaon especialmente intenso.

El poderoso ataque surgió a toda velocidad, dando de lleno en la cara del ángel y haciéndolo retroceder un par de metros.

-¡Ahora!-.

A la orden del rey, Okuninushi cargó en un instante con su espada en manos, alzándose a la altura de su pecho al tiempo que envolvía la hoja en All-Mighty, dando una feroz estocada a modo de Holy Strike al mismo tiempo que Garuda lanzaba un Ziodyne concentrado al mismo punto en la espalda del ángel.

Metatron fue incapaz de retener el gruñido de dolor ante el daño critico que eso le produjo.

-**Suficiente de esto**\- masculló el ángel en una furia helada, y emanando poder puro recitó -¡**fluye, aliento del Señor, aleja de mi vista a todo pecador!**\- en respuesta, el viento empezó a arremolinarse a su alrededor emitiendo un brillo sagrado, con una intensidad que provocó que Kazuya frunciera el ceño.

Rápidamente lanzó otra tanda de Holy Dance junto a Okuninushi, y Garuda aportó con una ráfaga de truenos, todos impactando de lleno contra el poderoso gigante, pero este permaneció inmutable, apenas recibiendo daño.

-¿Una barrera de viento?, no, es más que eso- murmuró para sí mismo el ex-humano.

-**¡Pecadores, sientan el aliento del Señor!**\- comandó, y el viento a su alrededor se expandió en todas direcciones, lanzando por todos lados escombros y agua bendita, atrapando a los enemigos del ángel.

Kazuya y sus demonios fueron lanzados como muñecos de trapo por los cielos, la resistencia contra hechizos de viento que tenían, si bien fue capaz de reducir enormemente el daño recibido, fue insuficiente para bloquear el efecto del ataque, especialmente Garuda que terminó estrellándose en un edificio a la distancia, casi atravesándolo de lado a lado.

Rápidamente, Kazuya apuntó su palma al suelo que se acercaba a toda velocidad, y con la otra mano formó una especie de "túnel" sobre esta. Lanzó un Agidyne tan fuerte como pudo, generando un torrente de fuego dirigido en linea recta al suelo, logrando un impulso lo suficientemente fuerte para frenar su caída un poco y redireccionarse lo suficiente para aterrizar de pie, creando un cráter inmenso al impacto.

Okuninushi por su parte comandó mentalmente, y Japón se transformó, reemplazando la tierra, concreto y acero del área en la que aterrizaría por un lago lo suficientemente profundo para que, en conjunto con su propia corriente de aire, lograron reducir el impacto enormemente.

-Tch, No creas que esto bastará, ¡Maldito pollo mecánico súper desarrollado!- bramó furioso Kazuya, impulsándose con fuerza, acortando la distancia rápidamente al tiempo que lanzaba varios orbes de All-Mighty contra el titanico ángel, sacudiéndolo levemente.

En respuesta, el metálico puño de Metatron descendió sobre él inclemente, y con dificultad, Kazuya logró desviarlo a un costado, empujándose a sí mismo lo suficiente para evitar lo peor del ataque. Encarando la extremidad, lanzó un poderoso Megidolaon que provocó que los dedos del puño se fracturaran.

-**¡Gaaaah!**\- ni siquiera Metatron fue capaz de desestimar ese nivel de daño, y Kazuya sonrió ferozmente ante su alarido de dolor, especialmente al ver como Garuda aparecía a espaldas del ángel y lanzaba un Ziodyne directo a la nuca del ángel, lograndolo hacer descender a tierra.

En un destello, Okuninushi cargó de la nada con otro Holy Strike, apuñalando a Metatron tras una rodilla con su espada, obligandolo a arrodillarse, y Kazuya no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Rápidamente saltó sobre su rodilla y empezó a subir por el cuerpo del ángel, impulsándose en su pecho y saliendo disparado contra la cara de Metatron, sonriendo perversamente a Metatron y recibiendo una mueca furiosa en respuesta.

-¡Abre grande!- le gritó con su puño derecho envuelto en una alta concentración de All-Migthy y golpeó a Metatron con el Holy Strike más fuerte que pudo hacer directo entre los ojos, y ante la incrédula vista de los ángeles de menor rango, y la inspirada de sus aliados, mandó al gigantesco ángel de espaldas contra el suelo, destruyendo una buena cantidad de edificios.

-¡Señor Metatron!- llamaron preocupados Sariel y Anael, desconcentrandose de sus respectivos combates por unos instantes.

Grave error.

-¿A donde estas mirando?- con una sonrisa cruel, Naoya se apresuró a lanzar junto a Murmur y Nyarlathotep un Megidolaon en conjunto.

De igual forma, si bien conservando su expresión indiferente, Amane realizó lo mismo junto a Amaterasu, con Susano-o dando un feroz Holy Strike con su espada directo al mismo punto que ellas habían atacado.

Ambos ángeles fueron lanzados por los cielos, heridos de gravedad, y aterrizaron pesadamente a los pies de Metatron.

A lo largo y ancho del campo de batalla, los Domadores y los Demonios aprovecharon el descuido general, y pronto, los únicos ángeles presentes eran Metatron, Anael y Sariel.

Rápidamente, el bando de los humanos y demonios se apresuró a reagruparse a espaldas del satisfecho Kazuya quien, flanqueado por sus demonios, veía con sorna a sus enemigos caídos.

-**¿Es. Así como terminará? Señor mio**\- musitó incrédulo Metatron, irguiendo de nuevo. A sus pies, Anael y Sariel volvieron a alzarse en el aire con dificultad.

-¿Terminar? No Metatron, esto no esta acabando- empezó Kazuya con sorna que dio paso a seriedad -esto es apenas el inicio, la tiranía de YHVH llegó a su fin-.

Eso enfureció a Metatron, quien empezó a acumular una ingente cantidad de poder a su alrededor.

Al mismo tiempo, los ángeles a lo largo y ancho del mundo desaparecían, volviendo a aparecer en el campo de batalla, rodeando al bando humano e, imitando a su líder, empezaba a acumular poder.

-**Por el bien del mundo que el Señor creo, no puedo permitirme el fallar aquí…**\- empezó antes de alzar sus brazos en lo alto con el resto de ángeles imitándole, y recitó -**Miguel, Gabriel, Uriel, Rafael, ¿Pueden ustedes oír mi voz?**-.

-¡Él esta...! ¡¿Está tratando de invocar a los cuatro arcángeles cardinales aquí?!- exclamó incrédulo Naoya, mostrando autentico pánico.

-¿Arcángeles cardinales? P-pero, ¿que pasará?- cuestionó preocupado Atsuro.

-Los cuatro arcángeles cardinales son los que lideran el ejercito de Dios. ¡Ese idiota planea destruir todo el mundo humano junto a nosotros!-.

-Maldición, esto no es divertido- inclusive Kaido se mostró alarmado ante esto.

-No, no lo hará- declaró Kazuya con firmeza atrayendo la atención de todos, especialmente por que poder demoníaco empezando a surgir de él como nunca antes, envolviéndolo en una llameante aura oscura -los humanos ya han sufrido suficiente bajo el yugo de YHVH, y no permitiré que sigan pisoteando las vidas humanas como les plazca, ni hoy **¡Ni nunca!**\- rugió al final, sus ojos mismos brillando de un incandescente rojo, con energía emanando de estos cual miasma y mezclándose con su aura.

Y en ese momento, demonios de gran poder aparecieron uno tras otro ante los incrédulos ángeles y los atacaron, matándolos u obligandolos a volver al cielo, a todos excepto Metatron quien miró fijamente a Kazuya.

-**¿No usó maquinaria alguna para invocarlos? ¡¿Acaso ha despertado completamente como el Rey Supremo de los demonios?!**-.

Por toda respuesta, todos los demonios presentes bombardearon a Metatron con una lluvia de hechizos de trueno, hielo y All-Mighty, desestabilizando completamente la invocación de los arcángeles y aumentando las ya graves heridas del sirviente divino.

Frustrado, Metatron no tuvo opción más que alzarse en los cielos.

-**Abel, ****hijo del señor, tu que has renunciado a tu humanidad y te volviste el Rey de los Demonios, ¡Yo comandaré la totalidad de los ejércitos del Cielo en tu contra! Esta victoria, te la concedo a ti**\- declaró antes de desvanecerse ante la vista de todos.

-¿Él, se fue?- preguntó Atsuro un tanto incrédulo.

-No siento a ningún otro ángel en Tokio, todos debieron irse con él- informó Amane, una muy tenue sonrisa en sus labios -hemos ganado-.

Ante eso, los demonios se desvanecieron uno tras otro hasta que solo Black Jack permaneció presente, y Kazuya, quien dejó de emanar su poder, se giró a verlos con una sonrisa.

-Ha, haha, ¡hahahaha! ¡Tomen eso! ¡Nosotros ganamos, imbéciles!- celebró Kaido con una sonrisa feroz.

-Hump, fue un desenlace algo decepcionante, pero, eso es todo por ahora- comentó Naoya.

-¡No fue tan simple! En verdad era fuerte y tenia muchos ángeles, ¡no creí que fuéramos a ganar!- le reclamó Atsuro.

-No seas patético hombre, ganamos- intervino Kaido pasando su brazo por los hombros de Atsuro y dandole un "abrazo" brusco.

-Lo optimo hubiera sido que matáramos a Metatron aquí, o al menos a Anael y Sariel, pero escaparon antes de que pudiéramos darles el golpe final- se explicó Naoya.

-Sea como sea, me alegro que logramos responder a las esperanzas de todos- comentó Yuzu con Midori saltando emocionada tras ella.

-¡Si, y ahora los ángeles ya no atacaran Tokio! ¿Verdad?-.

-Entonces, el Rey Supremo finalmente surgió, y usó su poder para salvar a la humanidad…- comentó con algo de ironía Izuna.

Amane dio un paso al frente y se inclinó ante Kazuya, atrayendo la vista de todos.

-Hemos presenciado el verdadero despertar del señor supremo- dijo antes de alzarse y añadir con aun más seriedad si era posible -al igual que Dios-.

-Sea como sea, hoy ganamos la batalla por el mundo humano- intervino Naoya -los expulsamos de esta tierra, y nunca volverán aquí-.

-Si, Kazuya, eres increíble, en verdad lo hiciste- sonrió Yuzu mirando a su amigo, confundiéndose al verlo dar una sonrisa un tanto culpable.

-Aun no terminamos Yuzu-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Abel tiene razón- volvió a hablar Naoya -esta fue solo la primera batalla. Metatron volvió al cielo, la próxima vez atacará con toda la fuerza que pueda usar- enfocó a Kazuya quien lo miró con determinación. Sabia lo que estaba por decir -Y Abel debe hacer lo mismo, ir al mundo de los demonios y reunir su propio ejercito-.

-Solo- agregó Kazuya, alarmando a sus amigos que saltaron a reclamar, pero él les sonrió para calmarlos y explicó -recuerden lo que pasó con Aya, ningún humano puede sobrevivir en el mundo de los demonios, pero yo no lo soy más, soy un Bel, el Rey de Bel, es mi deber hacerlo-.

-¡P-pero...!- volvió a saltar Yuzu, pero Kazuya alzó una mano para silenciarla.

-Gracias Yuzu, pero no puedes acompañarme ahí, ni tú ni Atsuro-.

-Y no estará solo en esto- les aseguró Naoya -no podré ir contigo Abel, pero puedo usar las Comps para comunicarme contigo en el mundo demoníaco, yo seré tu estratega en esta guerra, juro mi vida en ayudarte a ganarla-.

Kazuya le sonrió agradecido y esperó unos instantes para que la verdad se asentara en sus amigos antes de continuar -pero no sera hoy. La batalla fue complicada y no estoy seguro de que tanto pueda descansar ahí ahora mismo. Hoy permaneceré aquí, y partiré mañana-.

-En ese caso, por favor, permita al Shomonkai el prepararle un lugar de reposo- le ofreció Amane.

-Te lo agradecería mucho-.

Con eso, todos partieron a descansar con distintos niveles de ánimos.

**(Más tarde, esa misma noche)**

Atsuro permanecía inseguro ante una puerta de una sala de conferencias en la que Kazuya, Naoya, Amane, Izuna y su superior, Fushimi, discutian de los pasos a seguir. Finalmente reunió la determinación que necesitaba y llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante- escuchó a su amigo, y lentamente abrió la puerta -Atsuro, espera un momento, ya casi terminamos-.

Sin más que hacer, se limitó a asentir y a cerrar la puerta tras de él, escuchando la discusión terminar.

-Hay dos cosas que aumentan el poder de los ángeles: el cielo y la fe de los humanos, si quieres poder llevar la guerra a sus puertas, tendrás que mermar al menos uno de los dos- explicó Naoya.

-En otras palabras, hay que abrirle los ojos a la humanidad- comentó Kazuya en concordancia antes de enfocar a Amane y los militares -tendré que encomendarselo al Shomonkai y al gobierno de Japón-.

-Por supuesto Rey Supremo, el Shomonkai hará todo lo posible por apoyarle en la guerra- asintió Amane con una inclinación de la cabeza.

-Por favor, no me llames así si no es un asunto publico- le pidió Kazuya antes de enfocarse en los militares.

-Haremos lo que podamos, pero seguimos siendo soldados, nosotros obedecemos ordenes, no las damos-.

-No en su posición actual, es por eso que, junto a Amane y Naoya, ustedes son mis representantes en el mundo humano- les explicó, sorprendiendolos -les dejaré a los Cuatro Devas como prueba a ustedes dos, a Amane le dejaré a Amaterasu y Susano-o a Naoya, eso debería de bastar-.

-¿Los Cuatro Devas? ¿que no los tuvieron que matar para permitir a los demonios cruzar a nuestro mundo?- cuestionó Izuna.

-Correcto, pero al igual que el original rey de Bel, sus esencias se dividieron en demonios de menor rango, puedo rastrear los demonios con sus esencias y fusionarlos, para mañana los cuatro volverán a estar de pie- les aseguró.

-… Entendido- aceptó Fushimi-.

-Bien, seria todo por hoy, terminaremos los detalles finales mañana antes de partir- con eso, Kazuya los despidió, y pronto, solo quedaban el y Atsuro.

-¿Qué pasa Kazuya? ¿Para que me llamaste?- empezó algo inseguro.

El aludido le sonrió con algo de sarcasmo -en parte, despedirme de mi mejor amigo antes de ir a una macabra dimensión paralela- entonces su sonrisa se volvió más amigable -y quiero agradecerte Atsuro. Nunca me diste la espalda, aun cuando Yuzu, Midori y Keisuke se marcharon cuando decidí volverme el Rey Demonio, tu permaneciste conmigo, y me apoyaste contra lo que fuera que enfrentáramos-.

-Hey, ¿para que están los amigos?-.

-Je, sí, y yo no podría pedir uno mejor- le aseguró – es por eso que quiero darte un empujón más antes de partir-.

¿Empujón?-.

-Si. No sé cuanto tiempo esté fuera, pero debería ser suficiente para que Yuzu se calme y obtengas una oportunidad-.

Atsuro no pudo evitar sonrojarse, como siempre que el tema salia a colación.

Kazuya era en extremo perceptivo. No le había tomado mucho notar que Yuzu tenia cierta "atracción" por él (no lo llamaría amor, pero tampoco se limitaba a "gustarle"), pero había otras dos cosas a tomar en cuenta: uno, Atsuro quería más que una amistad con ella, y dos, Kazuya solo la veía como una amiga, una hermana menor a la que molestar como máximo.

Ambos habían tratado lo que podían para dejarle en claro eso sin ser directos en una esperanza de conservar la buena dinámica del grupo, pero ni con Kazuya llamándola "hermanita" en algunas ocasiones lograron avanzar siquiera un poco en ese frente. Pero ahora…

-Considerando la situación actual, tendré que ser un poco más contundente mañana cuando me despida, eso y mi ausencia debería de darte la ventana que necesitas-.

-...eso espero, pero, preferiria seguir como estamos, los tres-.

-Te entiendo, también yo prefiero permanecer aquí, viviendo tranquilamente en lugar de librar una guerra, pero tras el Bloqueo, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados a la espera de que YHVH decida jugar con las vidas humanas de nuevo-.

Atsuro solo suspiró ante eso. No podía refutarle nada.

-Pero suficiente de eso, el Shomonkai nos consiguió una copia de EDF 2025, ¿una ultima noche de juegos antes de que parta?- preguntó con una sonrisa y extendiéndole el puño.

Atsuro solo podía responder de una manera: sonriendo yu chocando su puño con el propio.

-¿Tienes que preguntar?-.

**(A la mañana siguiente, trono de Bel)**

-Bueno, eso es todo- determinó Kazuya (ahora con una capa negra sobre sus hombros) sentado en su trono con Black Jack a su derecha. Ante él el resto de sus aliados lo veían con tristeza o apoyo. Habiendo dicho sus despedidas a todos, les sonrió una vez más -volveré con la victoria, se los prometo- les aseguró poniéndose de pie -hasta pronto-.

Dicho eso, él y Black Jack desaparecieron en destellos de oscuridad.

Había un ejercito que reunir, y una guerra que librar.

**Fin del capitulo.**

Y bueno, este fue el primer capitulo. Ahora, por un tiempo permanecerá como un fic de la sección de "Megami Tensei", y una vez que determine a donde irá Kazuya, lo moveré a la sección de crossover correspondiente.

¿A qué me refiero con crossover? Pues verán, cuando se me ocurrió esta historia, estaba leyendo la novela de "How Notto Summon a Devil Lord", y se me ocurrió reemplazar a Diablo por Abel, quien al momento de que Rem y Shera invocaban a un rey demonio de otro mundo, estaba persiguiendo a YHVH quien huía a otro mundo donde lo adoraban.

Si, raro que se me ocurriera un crossover de un mundo tan serio y oscuro como Devil Survivor Overclocked con un Isekai harem que esta muy enfocado en la comedia y fanservice, pero, como una buena parte de estas historias, esta NL tiene un buen potencial, y considerando que la iglesia de ese mundo es extremadamente similar (por no decir que es la misma) a la católica, especialmente en los tiempos de la Inquisición, pues se me ocurrió esto.

¿El problema? No pude evitar pensar que tal vez hay un mundo mejor para el crossover, así que por mis dudas, abrí una encuesta en mi perfil con cuatro opciones: "How Not to Summon a Demon Lord", "An Archdemon's Dilemma: How to Love Your Elf Bride", "Arifureta" y "Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou".

¿Por qué estas opciones? Por que en todas el protagonista es un Rey Demonio y hay una iglesia parecida a la católica. Con eso me basta ya que esas bases son fundamentales, el resto es adaptable, por ejemplo: (Alerta spoiler de Arifureta) fácilmente puedo reemplazar a los dioses de Arifureta por YHVH. Obviamente, el protagonista de ese mundo será reemplazado por Kazuya, así que ténganlo en cuenta. También, la encuesta estará abierta hasta 31-01-20, así que tienen tiempo de votar.

Ahora, estoy seguro de que hay otros mundos que puedo usar, pero estos son los que se me vienen a la mente. Si saben de alguno otro que pueda usar, comentenla aquí y yo la revisaré, si pienso que puedo usarla la colocaré en la encuesta. Lo unico que necesito para trabajar con eso es que el protagonista sea el Rey Demonio (ya sea real o simplemente lo usan de chivo expiatorio) y que el enemigo sea una Iglesia que sea similar a la catolica y/o la Santa Inquisición.

Y antes de que la sugieran, no, Tate no Yusha (The Rising of the Hero of the Shield) no me sirve, la iglesia ahí adora a los héroes, no a un dios. Overlord…. Es debatible, pero lo dudo, ese me suena más a un mundo de D con muchos dioses en cada religión, al igual que en Goblin Slayer, no una religión mayor en torno a una sola deidad.

Bueno, es todo por ahora, los veo luego.


End file.
